Two Owls and the Heron
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to "A Tale of Two Owls" and "Two Owls and their Warlock" - Jace meets his grandmother for the first time. What will Imogen Herondale have to say about Jace's choice not just in alpha, but also in... warlock? And then there is still this whole war going on around them too. Magnus/Alec/Jace slash Malace


Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Two Owls and the Heron || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Two Owls and the Heron – To Adopt a Fish

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, wing fic, wing kink, explicit intercourse, oral, anal, knotting, family fluff, adoption, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Isabelle/Clary, Luke/Cat

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Sebastian Verlac | Jonathan Morgenstern, Lydia Branwell, Imogen Herondale, Madzie, Catarina Loss, Luke Garroway

Summary: Sequel to "A Tale of Two Owls" and "Two Owls and the Heron"! Jace finally learns who his true family is. He is no longer the unworthy orphaned omega who mated his way into the Lightwood family. He's a Herondale. But how will his new grandmother take his choices in mates?

 **Two Owls and the Heron**

 _To Adopt a Fish_

It all started going downhill when the Inquisitor arrived.

Imogen Herondale.

The woman was intimidating on a good day – and she rarely had good days. Her face was constantly set in a disapproving glare. And the unsettled feeling they got when she was around was also largely linked to Isabelle's trial. Sure, everyone was glad that Victor Aldertree was gone, but still Imogen Herondale was not exactly that much of a better choice.

"She makes me feel... feel powerless", growled Alec with gritted teeth.

He was pacing the living room. His wings were tense and kept jerking every time Alec growled. Biting his lower lip, Jace watched his mate pace, unsure what to do. He tilted his head down to look at his sister a little helplessly. Clary was curled against Jace's chest, folded small to fit into his lap, her head tucked beneath Jace's chin. He held her, soothingly.

"Alec", whispered Simon, surprisingly enough, resting a hand on Alec's shoulder. "We... We all do. But we need to focus on Izzy right now, not on the things we can't control."

It was clear that Simon was worried about his girlfriend. He looked absolutely miserable. Not as bad as Clary, because as a Downworlder he didn't have the same instincts. An omega whose alpha was in pain, potentially hurt, missing? Clary was clinging onto Jace for dear life, seeking comfort from her brother and Jace knew his omega-scent helped her calm down too.

"I already tried calling her ten times", whispered Clary miserably. "By the last time, we found her phone in our bedroom. We don't know where she is. She's... She's somewhere out there, with a larger demon on the loose. What if... S—She's not in top-shape, she's weak and distracted a—and..."

"Iz is fine", promised Jace, pressing a kiss to the top of Clary's head. "She's a fighter."

He knew he was reaching right now. Isabelle was not fine. Thanks to Aldertree, the dick, she had gotten addicted to Yin Fen. The addiction got so bad that when she ran out of it, she came to Simon and asked her boyfriend to bite her. All parties involved had been mortified and poor confused Simon had gone to talk to Raphael and Magnus about it, which then had led to Magnus confronting Jace and Alec about it. They were all working together to get her over her addiction, but just sweating it out proved to be harder than imagined. And now she was gone and all they had was a broken pendant – the very pendant Magnus had given her on their first meeting. It was clear that the presence of the greater demon had broken it and now they were all afraid the demon had taken her.

"We can't summon Azazel", sighed Magnus and shook his head. "It's too risky, not to mention the mind behind the idea. We can't trust Valentine. And you should be the last people I have to tell that."

"It's _Izzy_ ", argued Jace fiercely, his own hackles raised a little.

It was about his sister. One of his important people. His most important people. The thought that a greater demon could have her made him tense and perhaps, it was also Clary's panic that was rubbing off on him considering he was trying to sooth her. It was just... It wasn't just his sister. She was Alec's sister. She was Clary's mate. She was Simon's girlfriend. She had become Magnus' best friend. She was _important_. Jace couldn't imagine what Clary felt like right now, her alpha gone and in danger and she stuck here, helpless. His eyes found Alec, pain written all over his face.

"We have to try, Magnus. Please", sighed Alec, looking like an upset puppy.

And now they even had Alec on board. So far, he had sided with Magnus on this, saying it was too dangerous. Particularly with the Inquisitor in town. But the stress was wearing him down.

"Very well. But if this backfires, don't come complaining to me", drawled Magnus pointedly.

/break\

It backfired spectacularly.

Everything that could have potentially gone wrong indeed did go wrong.

They summoned the greater demon. The greater demon broke loose. The greater demon hurt _Alec and Magnus and Clary_ and suddenly, Jace learned that he could activate his runes even without his stele because someone had chosen to hurt his lovers and his sister. Then, of course, the demon escaped. Without giving them any kind of clue as to where Isabelle might be.

And then Alec kissed Valentine.

Valentine in Magnus' body, but still. Which had been the first clue, because Magnus didn't react or kiss the way he would. Instead he kept distancing himself from Alec and Jace, evading them. Not to mention – _Valentine was crying_. Crying and calling them his angels, pleading. Alec was confused, suspicious, he had heard too many strange things to not grow suspicious and just as the guards were about to start torturing him, Valentine screamed out and pleaded for his darling to stop them. There was no way that Valentine could know Magnus called Alec his darling. Darling for Alec and sweetheart for Jace, those were Magnus' private nicknames. Valentine couldn't have known about this. Alec stopped them, but by then it was already too late for Jace.

Because 'Magnus' had sent Jace a text about a surprise for Alec and oh, Jace was giddy for that. Magnus came up with the best surprises for everyone. Smiling brightly and warmly, Jace tried to pull Magnus into a kiss. Magnus who was Valentine and threw Jace through a wall with his magic. Jace hit a shelf, knocking him unconscious as his head smacked into the hard unforgiving surface. When Jace woke up again, Magnus stood over him with a cruel and vicious expression, bending Jace's arm until something cracked and leading him to show him off to a very displeased Inquisitor and a panicked Alec. Jace was dizzy, having hid his head against the wall.

"I want my body back. And I'm sure you want your grandson back. So I suggest an exchange."

And what a way to learn of your heritage. While in pain and being held hostage by the sociopath who had kidnapped you as a baby and was currently hijacking your boyfriend's body. What was even his life...? The worst thing was that Valentine had fast realized what Magnus meant to Jace. And Valentine had never missed an opportunity to hurt Jace in the worst ways possible.

/break\

Alec was curled around Jace, smoothing down matted hair and gently kissing the unbruised parts of Jace's face. Jace was in the infirmary, together with a newly returned Isabelle – found by Clary and Simon while Jace and Alec had been busy uncovering the body-switch situation.

"How do you feel, angel?", asked Alec, his voice barely a whisper.

"Where's...", started Jace softly, causing Alec to pause. "Where's Mag...?"

"He's... He's home, cleaning up", whispered Alec lowly. "He... He said he needs a bit of time to himself and he wasn't... sure if you wanted to see him, after what Valentine did..."

Humming noncommittally, Jace tilted his head to look at Isabelle. "Is she... fine?"

"Physically, yes", replied Clary from where she was curled together on Isabelle's chest like a possessive kitten. "But Si and I still insisted that she needed to get checked. Her... craving brought her out to the vampires, where she ran into the demon, but she met a Shadowhunter who helped her. Sebastian Verlac. He's from London, he said."

"Se... bastian", drawled Jace thoughtfully. "Aline's cousin."

"Mh", grunted Alec in confirmation. "Now, if you're done distracting, how are you?"

He carefully flexed his hand, wincing. "Better. Nearly all healed. Thank the runes."

"I think Alec meant more on the mental level", offered Simon, laying next to Isabelle.

He had one arm around Isabelle's shoulders, the alpha deep asleep and having her wide peacock-wings draped over both Clary and Simon. Jace was immensely glad that she was alright, that it had not been the demon who took her – but then he thought that they could have avoided this _entire_ mess. No body-switch, no Magnus-Valentine kidnapping Jace, no drama.

"Jace", sighed Alec drawn-out and a little frustrated.

"I'm fine. I just wanna go home", grunted Jace defiantly.

"The Inquisitor wishes to talk to you", stated Alec off-handedly.

"...That can't be good", frowned Clary concerned, turning to look at Jace.

Jace raised his eyebrows and looked at Alec, silently asking his alpha if he hadn't told the others. Alec lowered his eyebrows in what clearly meant that he hadn't even thought _Jace_ remembered, with how out of it he had been. And honestly, he did feel kind of fuzzy about it. Frowning, Jace nuzzled into Alec's chest. For now, his mind was still too all over the place to think proper thoughts.

"A nap", mumbled Jace, tugging a little on Alec's wing. "And then we go home."

"A nap and then we go home", confirmed Alec gently, draping his wing over his omega.

/break\

Valentine had made a mess. Magnus frowned displeased as he fixed the damage to the loft. Granted, the first thing he had done when getting home was take a scaling hot shower, because _Valentine had been in his body_. The long, hot shower had helped him sort his thoughts.

Being trapped inside of Valentine's body, having the Shadowhunters – having _Alec and Jace_ – treat him like scum. Oh, he knew why. He had been Valentine, to everyone. And thankfully, Alexander had recognized him. That made him fall even more in love with Alec. He had been cautiously suspicious until he figured out the truth. But by then, Valentine had already taken Jace as his hostage. Magnus remembered walking into his loft and seeing Jace. Beaten and bloodied. Beaten by _Magnus' hands_. Yes, it had not been Magnus himself and he had no recollection of what Valentine had done in his body, but the thought of how betrayed Jace must have felt before he realized the truth. It broke Magnus' heart. Would Jace even still be able to look at Magnus without fear? Without feeling betrayed because it had been that face, those hands that had hurt him.

So after his shower, Magnus distracted himself by fixing what had been damaged. Controlling what he could control. Trying hard not to think about Jace. About what had happened.

"Magnus? You home?", called Simon out after a few hours.

"I'm in the kitchen, Simon. How is Isabelle?", asked Magnus concerned.

"Feeling like an utter idiot", sighed Isabelle embarrassed.

"Will be kept in our bedroom for the unforeseen future", declared Clary firmly.

"For once, I agree with you, Fray", sighed Alec.

Magnus paused. There was no way Alec would leave Jace out of sight right now. Which meant that Jace must be here too. Slowly, Magnus exited the kitchen. It was slightly amusing to see Alec basically carry a protesting Jace inside. The bruising had faded, but Magnus couldn't help but remember it. He had healed his own injuries, but he still remembered his own bruised knuckles – knuckles that had been bruised on Jace's face. Magnus turned away from them.

"Magnus", whispered Jace hoarsely, peeling himself off of Alec.

Magnus averted his eyes, avoiding to look at the blonde. But then a gentle wing graced his cheek, gaining his attention. Looking up, he found Jace stepping up into his personal space. Jace rested a hand on Magnus' cheek, tilting his head so the warlock had to look at him. And then, he was being pulled into a tight hug by the blonde, his wings wrapping around Magnus in a protective cocoon.

"I'm sorry", whispered Jace, voice muffled by Magnus' chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Wait. You're... You're sorry?", asked Magnus confused.

"I kept pushing. You said it was a stupid idea. You were right. You were hurt by Valentine because of me. I'm sorry", replied Jace, hugging him even tighter.

Startled, Magnus wrapped his own arms tightly around Jace's waist. "Oh, sweetheart, it's not your fault. I... I'm fine. They hurt me, but I'm fine. A little shaken, but... Oh, sweetheart."

"Okay. Good. If you're alright, that's... that's good", nodded Jace as he slowly turned to look at Clary, Simon and Isabelle. "You guys are gonna be alright? Because I require my mates."

"We'll be fine, Jace. Go rest some", nodded Clary with soft eyes.

Magnus barely had time to blink as he was being pulled along by a very determined omega. It made him feel warm that Jace had chosen to refer to him as his mate. After all, Magnus was their lover and boyfriend, but due to him not being a Shadowhunter, not being an alpha or omega, he couldn't become their mate. Not in the same sense as Jace and Alec were.

"Sweetheart, are you sure about this...?", asked Magnus softly.

Jace turned with a fierce and determined glare, making his warlock pause. "Yes, it was horrifying to see... see your face, with that insane smile. To feel _your hands_ hurt me, but... it wasn't you, Magnus, and I know that. Deep down, I know that. I might get... skittish for the next couple days or something and get startled by you, but... but _right now_ , I need _you_. I need to know you're you and you're here and we're all _safe_. Okay? Can... Can we just do that, please?"

"Anything you need, angel", promised Magnus as he saw the raw vulnerability in Jace's eyes.

Alec just followed them silently, observing them. He approved of his mate's plan. After having _both_ his lovers taken from him like that, his inner alpha was roaring with the need to coop them up in a safe place, barricade the doors and rip everyone apart who dared approach either of them.

"And you're sure you're alright, Mag?", asked Alec softly as they entered their bedroom.

Jace headed straight for the walk-in-closet and opened the door. They had more shelves in there by now, considering that the floor couldn't be used for shoes or other things anymore because that was where Jace's nest was located. Jace hummed pleased at the scent of flock. He grabbed a few assorted clothes of Magnus' from the shelf and arranged them on the ground. Alec would never stop marveling at how at ease Jace looked when building his nest.

"The pillows. And the blankets", ordered Jace while readjusting his nest.

He got a couple feathers out of his pocket – Clary's and Isabelle's, judging by their colors. He was carefully putting the feathers in between of the clothes along the rim of the nest. There were large pillows and blankets laid out on the ground to make it soft and comfortable. Alec and Magnus returned with the pillows and the blankets, handing them over to Jace.

"Do you need anything else, love?", asked Alec lowly.

"Yes", nodded Jace while arranging the pillows. "You two. In here. Warlock in the middle."

They obeyed, which pleased the omega immensely. Smiling, he snuggled up to Magnus' chest, burying his nose in the crook of Magnus' neck. He reached one wing out to spread it over his alpha and his warlock, tucking them both in. The smile brightened when Alec draped his own wing over them too, covering Jace's wing. He knew the alpha's instincts were flaring up to protect what was his. Alphas didn't do good with loss of control – Alec in particular wasn't good with that. Jace knew that part of this was to calm Alec down, he knew that this was strategically a good place. They were hidden, it smelt like flock, both of his lovers were safe. It should do the trick to calm Alec down too. It might also help Magnus, who seemed immensely tense and distracted. What had happened had shaken the warlock, of course it had. So this, just the three of them, it was perfect.

/break\

They didn't leave the nest at all the next day. It was mainly just them sleeping, but dreams were haunted by nightmares and whenever Jace jerked awake, he instinctively shrank away from Magnus before the warlock would wake up and look at him with the gentle, loving expression that just screamed _Magnus_. Not Valentine. Jace calmed down again with that, but he knew this would last days, if not weeks. The image of Magnus' face sneering at him was burned into his mind.

"Stop growling at me, Alec", grunted Jace sleepily.

"You're sitting upright. Stop it and lay back down", huffed Alec, using his wing to push Jace down.

Snorting, Jace snuggled back up to Magnus to look at Alec. The alpha was laying on Magnus' other side, both Shadowhunters using their warlock as a pillow. Alec stared at him with defiant hazel eyes. Carefully, Jace reached a wing out to caress Alec's cheek.

"You do know that you can't keep the three of us locked in here for eternity, right?", asked Jace.

"Why? It worked all of yesterday and the remainder of the day before", argued Alec. "Clary keeps bringing us food and we just stay in here, together. It's a perfect solution, Jace. Valentine will never be able to take you away from me again. Valentine will never be able to hurt Magnus again." Alec paused and took a shuddering breath as he grasped Jace's hand to link their fingers. "I... I _can't_ , Jace. When he took you, when he held you captive on that ship, I—I nearly went insane. Magnus was the only one who was even able to keep me... remotely grounded. But when I got you back, beaten and broken... And now he _took you again_. I won't be able to go through this a third time, Jace. I just can't. I have my breaking point too. And... And Magnus. The Soul Sword incident came already too close for comfort and now Magnus would have nearly gotten executed in Valentine's body and I don't know how often I can watch Magnus nearly die before I break. I don't care if it's selfish, but I just want to keep the two of you in here, where you're safe from Valentine."

"It's not selfish, darling", whispered Magnus sleepily as he smoothed Alec's hair down gently. "It's only human. I don't want to see either of you hurt. I want for us to stay right here, or I'd like to take you both away somewhere safe, far away from this war. But... all three of us know that we can't run from this. We're in the middle of this, we can't step back and let others die."

Jace clung a little tighter onto Alec's hand at that before he leaned up to kiss Magnus' cheek. "Wise words, Mag. So... who's up to joining me in the shower? Because we start smelling, guys."

Both his lovers laughed at that and the threesome slowly crawled out of the closet.

/break\

"And you're sure about this, babe?", asked Alec lowly, fingers intertwined with Jace's.

They stood in front of the Institute and for the first time in years, it intimidated Jace. Clary took his hand from the other side, squeezing it reassuringly. Isabelle was at home, with Simon and Magnus. She was over the worst by now, but it would still be best for her to stay home a few days longer, just to make sure. Still, two days after the body-switch incident, it was time for Jace to go and face the music. Face the Inquisitor. _His grandmother_.

"I'll be fine", muttered Jace, more to himself than to the other two Shadowhunters.

Still, Clary and Alec brought him to the door of the Institute's head. Alec pulled him in for a brief, sweet kiss before leading Clary off to check in and get to work. For this, Jace was on his own. Knocking unsure, he waited for the Inquisitor to acknowledge him and let him in.

"Jace...", started the Inquisitor, her voice soft.

She made an aborted motion to get up, but remained seated in the end. It was a bit reassuring. Because it meant she was just as overwhelmed with the situation as he was. How did one behave when meeting family they never even thought they had...? Frowning, Jace tilted his head.

"You wanted to see me", stated Jace as he approached her desk.

"How are you feeling?", inquired Imogen Herondale first, looking him up and down.

"Good", nodded Jace briefly. "It was good to stay at home with my flock and rest a few days, but I'm fully recovered and ready to get back out on the field."

Imogen smiled, a rare and startling expression. "You remind me of him. Your father. You have his stubbornness, the same fire and determination..."

Jace paused at that, nervously clawing at his jeans. "So... So it's... true then?"

"I did a DNA test while you were gone, to be sure. Never trust a mad man", muttered Imogen before nodding. "But yes, it's true. You're... You're my grandson. The son of Stephen and Céline. And... knowing it, I see so much of them in you."

"Did they give me up?", blurted Jace out, the question burning too bright on his mind. "Did they give me to Valentine because they were loyal Circle members? Did I..."

 _Did I matter that little to them_. That was the one thought swirling in his head ever since he had learned that Valentine wasn't his father. How had no one missed him? Had his parents given him up willingly because Valentine requested it and they cared more for that than for him? He was startled when a soft, gray feather graced his arm in silent comfort. When he looked up, Imogen was looking at him with a sad, heartbroken glint in her eyes, her mighty gray heron wings spread out for him.

"They didn't give you up, Jace", whispered Imogen softly, her wing still caressing it in what was an instinctual move between flock-mates and family for comfort. "He... killed them. I believed that Céline died with you still inside her womb. That _he_ would just... cut her open to steal you..."

Something in Jace uncurled at that, relief filling him. He relaxed a little at that. He was startled by the wetness on his cheek as a single tear of relief ran down his cheek.

"They...", whispered Jace with a shaky voice.

"They loved you", continued Imogen, voice unwavering and her gaze growing distant as she was lost in memories for a long moment. "Oh. Oh, they loved you dearly. Céline was looking forward to your birth so much. She spent a lot of time playing piano to you and singing to you. I know how many nights she and my son spent fighting over whose wings you would take after." Imogen smiled softly as she looked at Jace's golden-white wings. "You clearly come after your mother."

"My... mother", echoed Jace, his own wings twitching.

The Herondales were famous for their heron-wings, as could be seen on Imogen. "Yes, she had the most beautiful pale-golden barn-owl wings like most of her family. The Montclaire family, that is."

Jace nodded slowly, trying to keep in mind that yes, there was now Imogen. His father's mother. He was now a Herondale. But there might be even more family out there. Maybe his mother still had living relatives too? The possibility was oddly intimidating.

"I'm sorry if this is too much at once, Jace", whispered Imogen. "I just... want you to know that you are a Herondale. You are my grandson. For so many years, I had thought that I lost your parents and you. To have you here, to see you alive... To see how much of Stephen and Céline you carry in you... Oh, it is so good. I would... I would like to talk some more, if you have the time to spare."

Jace bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. "I'd... I'd like that."

"Would you mind telling me about... your life, then?", asked Imogen. "I know you must have a million questions about your parents, but... To see the life you have built for yourself. I've heard about the mating of the Lightwood heir and the Lightwood's orphaned charge. It had been quite the surprise to most Clave members, had we all thought the Lightwoods would marry into... old families. Powerful families. Robert and Maryse strike me as... very ambiguous."

"Alec didn't give them much of a choice", muttered Jace flustered and ducked his head, a frown marring his features. "I told him that back then too. That he was the Lightwood heir. That he should get a worthy omega. Not an orphaned omega who had no family name of value to offer. He _really didn't care_. At all. And Iz and Max – our younger siblings – didn't either. They backed him up. I don't really know what happened in that conversation, when Alec officially asked for my wing in mating. But I know Max and Izzy sneaked in and sided with him."

"They sound like... good siblings", whispered Imogen, a smile dancing in her eyes. "And your mate. Alexander Lightwood. Tell me more about your alpha."

Jace spotted the smallest smile at that. "Alec is... he's _everything_. He's the best alpha I could wish for. He always treated me like royalty, even when I was no one. He treats me like I'm his most precious, because I am to him. He protects me, but he... he also respects that I can fight too. I used to be kind of worried that he wouldn't want an omega who bests him in a fight, because most alphas have a problem with that? But... But Alec is always just so proud of me. For everything. And he always has my back. I love him. I love him so much. And he loves me."

"I was surprised, when I arrived, that you still call yourself Jace Wayland", admitted Imogen curiously. "It's rare for a mated omega not to take their alpha's last name. I have to admit, my personal theory on that was that you were... not as enthusiastic about the mating."

Jace's eyes widened at the implication. He never thought about it like that. That others might think he didn't become a Lightwood after his mating to Alec because he had been coerced into the mating.

"No. I love Alec. I just...", started Jace before wavering. "I don't know. I don't know why I didn't take their last name when they adopted me, or why I didn't take their last name when I got mated to Alec. I just... Valentine, as Michael Wayland, he... got deep into my head. Somehow, I suppose, I was maybe... afraid of letting him down by dropping my last name."

 _And letting him down always lead to pain_. But Jace bit his lips on that. His new grandmother didn't need to hear about his childhood abuse. He was already pathetically grateful that she was even willing to speak to him, not buying into the nasty rumors of Valentine having raised him as his puppet. The way she looked at him told him that Imogen already knew of the abuse. Everyone with half a brain probably knew about it. Jace averted his eyes, his wings tense behind him.

"I have something that I'd want you to have", stated Imogen and reached into a drawer.

She handed him the Herondale family ring on a silver chain. In awe, he turned it around, looking at the H and the small herons on either side of it. It was heavy and simple but beautiful in its own right. It was a link to his past. The past he didn't know he had. Carefully, he took the ring and laid the chain around his neck, looking at Imogen as though he was asking for permission.

A Shadowhunter opened the door with a serious expression, prompting Imogen to heave a sigh and nod before turning to Jace. "I'm afraid our time has been cut short. But I'm looking forward to hearing more, Jace. For now, go and do your job."

"Yes...", started Jace before drawling out, unsure how to address her.

"Grandmother", offered Imogen, sounding just the slightest shade of hopeful.

"Grandmother", echoed Jace with the smallest smile.

He left her office and headed straight for his mate, finding him on instincts and scent alone. Alec was startled as he suddenly found himself pinned to a wall and kissed fiercely by his omega.

"Ew. Gross. Stop it."

Blinking slowly, Jace pushed off Alec to turn around and see his little brother sitting on the table opposite them, grinning mischievously. Returning that grin, Jace went in for a hug. Max enthusiastically returned the hug, clinging onto Jace happily.

"Max! What are you doing here?", asked Jace.

"He's here for training. I assigned Isabelle and Clary to do that", replied Alec, panting just a little breathlessly. "I was just debriefing him on the latest developments on _your_ end though. And judging by that enthusiastic kiss, I'm guessing it went well?"

Jace grinned broadly and nodded in reply before frowning. "Wait. Isabelle and Clary? And me?"

"Jace", sighed Alec exasperated and amused. "He doesn't need three trainers. And Clary has... different purposes there. For one, it'd do _her_ good to go through the most basic training a Shadowhunter has to go through before their first mission. Another is that... I want someone to keep an eye on her right now and her omega seems to be a good fit. And-"

"And I gotta get to know my new sister", stated Max, grinning like a shark.

" _In-law_ ", grunted Alec and made a face. "And must you put it like that?"

"Alec is still salty about Clary being his sister-in-law", grinned Jace highly amused before looking around curiously. "Where is Clary anyway?"

"She was sent out on a mission", sighed Alec. "We got some dead Shadowhunters. Would you do me a favor and bring Max home so Izzy can get started on his training?"

"...I came in here today to do _work_ ", pointed Jace out unimpressed.

"Yeah and bringing Max to training is the responsibility of you as his senior", confirmed Alec with gentle eyes as he pecked Jace's lips. "Please, love? With multiple dead Shadowhunters, I'd really... feel better knowing you're home with Magnus. Today is not a good day to come back."

"Stupid overprotective alpha", sighed Jace frustrated. "Come on, Max."

"Thank you, love", sighed Alec relieved, kissing Jace once more.

/break\

Max was really excited about the giant training room Magnus had magically installed in the loft after four Shadowhunters had moved in with him. He was also really excited about seeing Isabelle again. Jace left him in the care of Isabelle and Simon before finding Magnus for some more cuddles. He was emotionally exhausted after the conversation with his grandmother and if he was fully honest, after everything, he did appreciate being home in bed curled together with Magnus.

"So, with your sister training Maxwell, am I to prepare a guest room for him?", drawled Magnus.

"...I mean, we are his flock and it would make things easier for Izzy", mused Jace.

They had mainly just laid together in silence, soaking up the warmth of each other. Magnus was also still suffering from the body-switch – well, what was 'still' supposed to mean? It had only happened two days ago and Jace really needed a little more time to recover from being captured and kidnapped by Valentine _again_. The news of being a Herondale were only the cherry on top of it.

"Hey. You two look awfully cozy. Think there's some room left for me?"

"Always, Alexander. Always", replied Magnus gently and scooted over.

Alec looked so exhausted as he returned home at the end of the day. Sighing, he rubbed his face before collapsing face-first on the bed. A small smile found its way onto his face as Jace gently caressed him with a wing while Magnus started playing with his hair.

"I love you two", mumbled Alec as he started to relax with his lovers.

"Hard day, babe?", asked Jace concerned, peeking out from his hiding spot of Magnus' neck.

"You have no idea", sighed Alec shakily. "The dead Shadowhunters? Seelie serial killer. Kaelie Whitewillow. Made it look like multiple Downworlders banded together to kill Shadowhunters. The... Inquisitor grew overly worried and sent Shadowhunters out to... to chip Downworlders. The way I heard it, Sebastian got himself beaten up by Maia."

"Heh", grinned Jace before his face fell a little. "How are things now...?"

"I don't know", admitted Alec, rubbing his forehead. "There... There's more."

"More?", asked Jace a little mortified. "What else went wrong?"

"We're heads of the Institute now", declared Alec with a sober face.

"...What?", grunted Jace, blinking slowly.

Alec snorted and shook his head. "I had the most intimidating and mortifying conversation with your grandmother, who seems to 'approve', as long as I treat you right. She's leaving for Idris again and she wants to keep the Institute 'in the family'. You and I are now acting heads of the Institute. Well, _you_ are the head of the Institute, Mister Herondale. I'm just the pretty arm-candy who gets the title by default of being your alpha. What do you say to that?"

"...I am never leaving this bed again", groaned Jace, hiding in Magnus' arms.

Magnus laughed at that and kissed the top of Jace's hair. "How _is_ your grandmother?"

Alec too peeked at him curiously and Jace shifted some. "I... I dunno. I mean. She... She told me a little about my parents. I have my mom's wings, you know?"

There was excitement dancing in his eyes at that and both Magnus and Alec watched him with gentle, loving expressions, all three of them sitting up some so they could properly look at each other. Magnus was comfortable, surrounded by his angels' wings.

"She also gave me... the Herondale family ring", continued Jace as he fished the ring out from his shirt. "And she told me that my parents... that they wanted me. They wanted me, they didn't just give me up to Valentine because they were overly loyal to him a—and I... I..."

He took a shaky breath, tears of relief welling up again and he couldn't help but bury himself in the warm, safe embrace of his lovers as he continued sobbing and telling them what had been said.

/break\

"I'm so nervous. This is an awful idea. I hate this", muttered Alec as he paced nervously.

Magnus raised one eyebrow as he looked at his nervous snow owl. "Darling?"

"The cabinet meeting. And Jace won't even be there", grumbled Alec, gesturing wildly with both his hands and his wings. "This is like the first act of us being the heads of the Institute. To introduce ourselves to the Downworlders. To improve relations, especially after what happened with Kaelie. But my omega is 'requested' by the Seelie Queen and _I need you at my side, Mag_."

Magnus' face softened at the tense despair in Alec's voice. Getting up from the couch, Magnus walked over to Alec and pulled the Shadowhunter into a soothing, gentle kiss that melted Alec.

"I'll be right by your side. We will be fine", assured Magnus softly. "I'll be with you. I know you will do good. This cabinet? It's a good idea, Alexander. And you will do good, my love."

Alec took a shaky breath and rested his forehead against Magnus' shoulder. "And the _aftermath_."

This time, even Magnus tensed a little. Yesterday, just before they headed to bed, a fire-message reached Jace. Imogen Herondale, apologizing for leaving in such a haste and officially informing him personally that he was now in charge, that she trusted him to do good. Additionally, Jace and his mate were invited to dinner in Idris. Because everyone had to eat and that way, she could get to know Jace and Alec a little better. There was no question for Jace about whether or not Magnus would come along – he considered Magnus his mate too, even if they could never have a matebond.

"She will hate me", mused Magnus dryly. "Her glorious little heir, dating a Downworlder."

"Jace and I won't stand for her badmouthing you, Mag", whispered Alec, gently kissing Magnus. "Now come on. We gotta get changed for the cabinet meeting."

/break\

After the cabinet meeting, Alec came to the conclusion that dinner with the Inquisitor might just be a good idea. Because Luke had just tried to assassinate Valentine and Alec needed to push for Valentine's transfer. What better way than to butter up his grandmother-in-law.

"How did it go at the court?", whispered Alec once Jace entered the Institute and Alec got to pull his omega into a gentle kiss before handing him over to Magnus.

Jace grinned amused when he parted with Magnus. "Went... well enough. Isabelle is a godsend. Because Simon wanted to tag along to the court? Why, I really don't understand. But Isabelle asked him to help her with Max's training. And those two seem to be getting along really well."

"But there were no problems?", asked Alec tensely.

"Clary isn't very diplomatic, but she let me handle that. The Queen says that she knows of no one who might have worked with Kaelie. So it was actually kind of a waste of time", shrugged Jace before pausing. "She... wanted me and Clary to perform tricks for her. I think that was the main reason she even requested us. But we evaded her. I mean... we don't even know our own limits."

"Well then, let's go to dinner with grandma", drawled Magnus when his angels turned toward him.

Jace linked hands with both his lovers as Magnus opened a portal and all three of them stepped through it. He was eager to see the Herondale family home. There would be memorabilia about his parents. He was also glad to see Imogen again, to talk some more. Yes, he was nervous about her reaction concerning Magnus, but he also knew his lovers were just as nervous about that.

"Jace", greeted Imogen with a smile as she opened the door.

Unsure, he slowly approached her and they hugged, albeit awkwardly. Their wings brushed in gentle greeting. When Jace stepped aside, Alec reached a stiff hand out to shake.

"Madam Inquisitor", nodded Alec, voice a little shaky.

"Please, this is my home and you are not here as the head of the New York Institute, you are here as my grandson's mate. Call me Imogen", offered Imogen as she shook his hand.

Her eyes were inquisitive as they settled on Magnus. "Grandmother, this is our third, Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus, my grandmother, Imogen Herondale."

Imogen raised both of her eyebrows as she regarded Magnus. "The High Warlock of Brooklyn. I've heard a lot about you, Mister Bane. But please, come in, all three of you."

Jace noted that Magnus was not offered the firstname. But at least he was being invited in. Dinner itself was tense at first, Jace talked about the visit at the Seelie Court and Alec reported about the cabinet meeting. It only became less tense as Imogen returned to inquiring about Jace's life. His life with the Lightwoods and how his mate was treating him. The topic of Magnus Bane was only approached tentatively and Imogen looked weary, but there was at least no open hostility.

"Jace, would you give me a hand with dessert?", requested Imogen as they finished dinner.

Jace gave his mates a 'behave yourselves' look before following his grandmother into the kitchen. "So... uhm... do you... Are you disappointed in me?"

There was no other way to phrase it, but it did startle Imogen. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Because of... Magnus", sighed Jace. "I can feel the disapproval."

Imogen nodded slowly in realization, reaching out to rest a gentle hand on Jace's upper arm. "Triads are not unheard of and... a triad with a Downworlder is far more approved than with a third Shadowhunter. And I suppose that, among Downworlders, the famous High Warlock of Brooklyn is a good catch. He does seem... I'm unsure, but if he makes you happy. I just got you back, after I thought I lost you forever, Jace. I will not let something like that come between us."

Jace relaxed and smiled a little before they went ahead to carry the dessert out. Things were far more relaxed after that and Jace found himself smiling a lot, relief making him feel floaty.

/break\

When they returned from dinner at the Herondale residence, Alec found himself harshly pinned against the next best wall in their loft, kissed fiercely by Jace. Magnus smiled amused while he closed the portal and stepped up to his boys. Gently kissing the back of Jace's neck, he let his fingers wander over Jace's wings. He knew exactly where to press down, where to be gentle and teasing, where to tug a little, all to turn Jace into a whimpering mess within the shortest time.

"Someone must have really enjoyed dinner", stated Magnus teasingly.

"I just... I feel kind of... high right now? I've never been that... happy before", panted Jace, nuzzling Alec's neck. "Everything is _finally_ going right. And I want to celebrate that. With you two."

Magnus smiled amused as he rubbed that one spot that always made Jace whimper in the most broken way. It didn't fail him this time either. Jace arched back into his touch, his own fingers clawed into Alec's wings in a borderline painful manner judging from the look on Alec's face.

"And what do you want, babe?", asked Alec, hands on Jace's waist.

"Both of you. Right now", purred Jace.

"Then _please_ , I beg you, move this to your bedroom", requested a mortified Simon from the couch.

The threesome turned around to find Simon, Isabelle and Clary sitting on the couch, all three looking at them with judgmental but amused looks as they laid together entangled with one another. Jace blushed embarrassed and then he yelped as Alec grasped him by the thighs and lifted him up to carry him toward the bedroom. Magnus gladly followed them, amusement in his eyes.

"Have a good night, you three. And maybe get some earplugs", suggested Magnus.

"Ew!", chorused Isabelle and Clary at that.

Magnus laughed as he closed their bedroom door behind him and put a little silencing spell on it. There was no need to traumatize the two girls. And then there was the matter of Max Lightwood being in the guest room down the hall too. That one, Magnus _really_ didn't want to traumatize.

"You both seem eager", noted Magnus as he noticed his Shadowhunters were already naked.

Alec blinked and turned around to look at Magnus like a predator. "Why are you still dressed?"

"Silly alpha", hummed Jace as he crawled out from beneath Alec. "So _we_ can undress him."

Alec made a dark noise in agreement and suddenly, Magnus had four hands and two mouths on him, eagerly tugging off Magnus' clothes and kissing every inch of skin they could reach. Oh, he truly loved his pretty angels. Smiling amused, he let them do as they pleased. Both were kneeling in front of him on the bed, so gorgeous all naked and with their wings spread out.

"My pretty little angels", whispered Magnus softly, caressing both their hair.

"I wanna call the shots tonight", hummed Jace where he was kissing around Magnus' non-existent bellybutton. "I want _you_ down my throat, Mag. And I want _you_ to fuck and knot me, Alec."

"Oh, I'll gladly obey that command", growled Alec eagerly.

He reluctantly let go of Magnus in favor of crawling up behind Jace. Jace carefully pulled Magnus down to sit against the headboard with his legs spread. Jace grinned up at Magnus one last time before bending down and swallowing Magnus whole. Magnus hissed at that. He had always known that cheeky mouth would be wonderful at this – and it was. It was glorious. Groaning darkly, he curled his fingers into golden-blonde hair and relaxed. For only a moment, he closed his eyes. But then the temptation of Alexander was just too great. The alpha sat opposite of him, with their blonde between them, working two fingers into Jace to open him up nicely. Jace was whimpering around Magnus' dick every now and again. The vibrations felt amazing.

"Mag?", asked Alec, gently nudging Jace's wings with his own.

"On it, darling", chuckled Magnus with a brief nod.

He let go of Jace's hair to instead entangle his fingers in the beautiful white feathers. It earned him more moans and whimpers from Jace, the sensitive wings growing slick with the lubricant that made them so beautifully shiny and healthy-looking. That it brought intense pleasure to his angels was only an additional plus. Alec all the while had moved on to replacing his fingers with his cock, slowly and shallowly thrusting into his omega. Magnus smiled at him.

"Gorgeous little angel", whispered Magnus softly. "Isn't he gorgeous, stuck between us like that?"

"Yes", growled Alec. "My favorite Jace; stuck on both our cocks."

His fingers were clawed into the base of Jace's wings, digging in and massaging in all the right ways to make Jace whimper even more. With Jace's expert tongue and the vibrations of his moans, Magnus didn't last long. Groaning hoarsely, Magnus came down Jace's throat, the omega eagerly swallowing it all. He continued to lap every speck of cum off Magnus' dick and then afterward, licking up to place a gentle kiss where Magnus' bellybutton should be.

"Such a good little cocksucker", chuckled Magnus lowly, patting Jace's head in praising.

"Ma—ag?", asked Jace softly as he lowered his upper body more onto the bed.

The new angle made Jace moan as Alec next hit his prostate. Magnus smiled amused when Jace jerked his wings back to brush against Alec's. Smiling in amused understanding, Magnus crawled out from beneath Jace to round both Shadowhunters and start carding his fingers through Alec's feathers. The alpha jerked and cussed, tightening his own grip on Jace's wings. With the additional stimulation of Magnus playing with his wings, Alec felt his own knot swelling. But he wanted to make his omega come first, so he reached up for the joints of Jace's wings and dug into the soft plum of feathers, teasing Jace's glands there until the omega came with a howl without his cock even being touched, ruining another set of sheets and collapsing forward in exhaustion.

"Ye—es", growled Alec as his thrusts grew sharper and harsher.

The bed was squeaking beneath them, but Alec was driven so far by Magnus' touch and the feeling of Jace tightening around him that he couldn't care less. He came with a jerk of his wings, his knot swelling and tying him to his omega. Exhausted, he collapsed forward on top of Jace.

"Inconsiderate alpha, don't squish your precious mate", growled Jace playfully.

"Aw, precious little mate", cooed Alec teasingly, kissing Jace's neck.

He adjusted carefully, his knees on either side of Jace's legs. He yelped a little when he felt a cold touch on his own hole. Craning his neck, he looked at a very mischievous warlock.

"While you're laying there, offering so nicely...", drawled Magnus teasingly.

Alec huffed amused and wiggled his ass as best as he could while still being stuck to Jace. "Hold on. Are you two _seriously_ going to have sex on top of me? What the fuck?"

"Ah, shush the complains, sweetheart", chuckled Magnus as he eased a lubed-up finger into Alec.

Alec gasped softly, clinging onto Jace beneath him and being mindful of Jace's wings. Bottoming was still slightly weird for Alec, but he really enjoyed it with Magnus. The warlock brushed Alec's prostate as he eased a second finger in, making Alec whimper.

"Mh, I like the sounds you make my alpha do, Mag", grinned Jace teasingly.

By the time Magnus was done prepping Alec, the knot had deflated enough to allow them to readjust. Jace sighed relieved as he got to crawl out from underneath Alec to get a better position to watch how Magnus fucked his alpha. Alec turned around onto his back and wrapped his legs around Magnus' waist, pulling the warlock closer. Gladly, Magnus obeyed and slowly breached Alec. Lazily, Jace started palming his slowly hardening cock as he watched how Magnus thrust into Alec.

"My gorgeous angel", whispered Magnus, kissing down Alec's chest. "So pretty..."

Jace reached out with his free hand and grasped Alec's cock, jerking the both of them off in the same rhythm while Magnus fucked the alpha hard. Alec moaned, still sensitive after his previous orgasm, and yet the first to come this time around. Gasping and panting, Alec collapsed on the bed and allowed Magnus to trust hard and sharp until the warlock also came. Jace was the last one, spraying his cum all over Alec's chest. The alpha glared pointedly, but when his omega gladly bent down and startled licking the cum off, Alec was appeased, patting Jace's head.

"Now, that is a way to celebrate", grunted Magnus pleased as he laid down next to Alec.

Jace hummed and crawled up to curl together between his lovers. He really hadn't been that happy in... forever. He had his perfect alpha and his perfect warlock, he suddenly had a birth family, his grandmother seemed to want to know him, him and his alpha were heads of the New York Institute as they always were supposed to be, Valentine was imprisoned once again. Things were good.

/break\

Things, as Jace should have known, never truly stayed good. The next morning, Alec told Jace about what Luke had tried during the cabinet meeting. Jace had never had too much interaction with Luke, so he took Clary along with him, because someone needed to talk to Luke.

"Hey, kiddo", smiled Luke strained as he hugged Clary. "Jace."

Jace nodded briefly at the werewolf while they hugged. Clary smiled at Luke when the three of them sat down at a booth at the Jade Wolf together. Luke looked at Jace curiously.

"Alec told us during breakfast what happened yesterday", whispered Clary with disapproval.

"Clary", sighed Luke and shook his head. "You don't understand. You don't understand all the pain he has caused me. And yet the Clave keeps him around. What if he escapes? He... I'm done. He does not deserve to be alive anymore. Not after he took Jocelyn from us."

"You're not the one to make that call, Luke", stated Jace softly.

"Then who is? The Clave?", snarled Luke angrily.

"Yes", growled Jace black, glowering. "A proper trial."

"A trial?", laughed Luke in disbelief. "How can you still trust the Clave? After everything?"

"We still need to find the Mortal Cup and the Soul Sword! If you kill him now, how do you expect for us to find them?", countered Jace tensely, leaning forward.

"He took my runes from me when he forced me to become a werewolf. He took my life from me. He took _Jocelyn_ from me. And now he's just sitting in a cell all comfortably?", barked Luke.

"You're not the only one who lost _everything_ to him", growled Jace back, leaning forward with a snarl on his face. "He killed my mother. He killed my father. He stole me from my grandmother before I had the chance to even meet her. He _abused and tortured me for ten years_. He crippled me, made me believe that being an omega made me worthless. And then he just came back and kidnapped and tortured me some more. _Don't be selfish, Luke_. You're not the only one who has a right to drive a sword through Valentine's chest. What do you think how hard this is on me?"

Luke backed off, eyes sharp and wide as he stared at the boy before averting his eyes. "I..."

"You were being selfish and you risked so much", growled Jace irritated. "The Soul Sword is still out there somewhere and I _will not lose Magnus_."

Luke avoided looking at Jace, but Clary didn't. She grasped his hand and squeezed it, her wing reaching out to gently brush against his in a comforting manner. There was an awkward silence.

"You're right. I let my emotions get the best of me", conceded Luke after a long moment. "Just... keep me updated on what you're going to do with him. I need to know."

"I will", promised Jace with a brief nod. "For now, we're transferring him to Idris."

And _that_ was when things truly went downhill, because they never actually got to transfer Valentine to Idris. Duncan helped Valentine escape and Isabelle and Jace were left standing lost in front of Imogen and the rest of the Clave, unsure what went wrong.

/break\

The only good thing that came from Valentine's escape was the return of one Lydia Branwell, sent by Imogen as an envoy to the Clave _again_. It was sweet seeing Alec so happy. The two alphas had really hit it off during her previous stay in New York – they shared the same mindset. That she was now fully recovered from the demon-attack and ready to return to New York was more than pleasant. Jace smiled softly to himself where he was perched up on the kitchen-counter, watching Alec and Lydia in the living room playing chess.

"It's nice that Alec finally found a geek to match him", whispered Isabelle.

"Ye—eah. I'm glad our Alec finally made a friend", agreed Jace teasingly.

"We can hear you, you know?", growled Alec irritated. "And you're sure about becoming flock?"

"I find Isabelle and Jace entertaining, Alec", chuckled Lydia with mild fondness.

"Oh, those two are only part of the package deal", snorted Alec and rolled his eyes. "We have the word-vomitting vampire. My prankster of a baby brother too. And Magnus. Though, Magnus would be the only argument _for_ joining our flock."

"Where _is_ your warlock?", inquired Lydia curiously.

"He's... reading the journals Clary and I brought back from Lake Lyn", whispered Jace.

After Valentine's escape, both Jace and Clary had been very tense and they made decisions not fully thought through. Like running off to Idris without telling anyone. They found Valentine's journals in the old cabin, but not Valentine himself. Clary was currently updating Luke on what had happened and Jace had brought the journals back home to give them to Magnus. If anyone had the capacity to make sense of supernatural experiments, it might be their centuries old warlock.

"That's it!", exclaimed Magnus as he stormed out of the bedroom. "I need a scaling hot shower and then _I_ need some time with my Shadowhunters in the nest!"

"Mag?", asked Alec surprised.

Magnus headed straight for Jace and pulled the blonde into a protective, tight hug. "You're coming with me. I'm not leaving you out of sight for the next few... decades."

"Magnus?", asked Isabelle a little amused.

But the look on Magnus' face sobered her up fast. "Those... Those _journals_. I knew he abused you, Jace. I knew he hurt you. But... you never said to _what extend_."

Jace bit his lips and averted his eyes. "You were supposed to focus on the other Jonathan. To find a clue as to who and where he is. You weren't..."

"Many of the entries are comparisons on both of your 'progress'", snarled Magnus with a look of disgust. "To see what lab rat brings better results."

He clung onto Jace for dear life, face buried in Jace's soft, warm wings. Jace blinked slowly and wrapped his wings tightly around Magnus in comfort. Jace knew his childhood was messed up, but he hadn't meant for it to mess Magnus up. If he had known that, he wouldn't have let Magnus read those journals. Slowly, Jace ran his fingers through Magnus' hair.

"I'm sorry, Mag", whispered Jace gently. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Upset me?", asked Magnus sharply, head snapping up. "Are you _real_? Sweetheart, you've been... through all of that and you apologize to me for upsetting you? That... That's it. Nest. Now."

Jace yelped as Magnus pulled him off the kitchen-counter, his legs instinctively wrapping around Magnus' waist as Magnus carried him off toward the bedroom. Alec had already gone ahead, because even though Magnus didn't have Nephil-instincts, he had become insanely in sync with the Shadowhunters and their coping mechanisms. When one was upset, cuddles in the nest were in order. By now, Magnus had started to also require those when he was upset.

/break\

Things were tense and the loft was a little overcrowded. Between Magnus, Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle and Max living there, it was currently housing about two dozen warlock guests. Jace's heart ached at the thought of Max not being here. He couldn't believe that Sebastian was Jonathan and that he had nearly killed Max just to protect his identity. The flock had hovered close together, trying to sooth one another, in the aftermath. Thankfully, Max had made it, but that didn't sooth the protective omega instincts Jace had. Right now, he was projecting them onto Madzie.

"You gotta press this key", whispered Jace gently, guiding the little girl's hand.

She had enthralled him from the moment he had seen her with Valentine. Valentine playing 'good dad' with the chocolate milkshake – like spaghetti – and the clear pain the girl had gone through at Valentine's hands. Every fiber of Jace's being had called to him to rip Valentine apart with a snarl and protect the innocent life before Valentine could ruin her like he had ruined Jace.

"You're good with her", commented Catarina fondly.

She stood close-by and watched how Jace tried to teach her how to play the piano. "Omega."

"Oh please. That's like pretending every mundane woman is instantly good with kids", snorted Catarina and crossed her arms over her chest, hip cocked. " _You_ are good with _her_. Specifically."

"Mh...", grunted Jace noncommittally. "Are you... Will Madzie stay with you when this is over?"

Catarina raised one eyebrow, amusement dancing in her eyes as she stared at the omega. Jace had one wing wrapped around Madzie, like a shield to protect her from any possible danger. There were instincts involved here, yes, but Catarina also knew it was so much more. Over a few drinks, Magnus had poured out his heart to her the other day. About the awful things he had read in those journals they got from Valentine. Valentine had done a number on that boy. Valentine had also done a number on Madzie. Catarina spent so many nights trying to sooth her through nightmares. Maybe, just maybe, there was something about Madzie that Jace could understand and handle better than her. A small smile played on her lips as she turned away from Madzie and Jace to talk to Magnus.

"You know your little omega already adopted her, right?" asked Catarina softly.

Magnus smiled pleased, eyes trained on Jace and Madzie. "I... had hoped for that. To be quite honest, I've grown... very fond of my little sweet pea. She... reminds me so much of myself. Lonely and broken and in need of a loving family. If I could... could give her that..."

"Looks to me like you can. Once things get better", smiled Catarina gently.

/break\

Of course, things only got worse after that before they could get better. After Sebastian had turned out to be Jonathan, Dot had died to protect the Mortal Mirror, the Seelie Queen tried to start a revolution – well, Jace died at the hands of Valentine before Clary killed Valentine and brought Jace back with a wish from the Angel. Needless to say, by the time the war ended, they all were in dire need of a change of pace. In short; they really needed a vacation.

And Magnus oh so happened to own a cozy little villa at the coast of Italy, where their flock happily gravitated to after the aftermath of the war were taken care of. Imogen gladly indulged her grandson and her grandson-in-law and took over the last measures at the Institute while Jace and Alec took off with Magnus and the others. Clary, Isabelle and Simon gladly tagged along. So did Luke, Catarina and Lydia after being asked. By now, Lydia was officially part of their small little flock. She had fought bravely alongside with them when they took Valentine down.

"This place is beautiful", whispered Jace as they got a tour of the villa.

He walked with Madzie at his hand and Alec close enough so their wings could touch. The alpha had yet to let Jace out of touching-distance. Which was completely understandable and no one dared to joke about how grabby and possessive Alec was, because _he had lost his omega_. Isabelle, Magnus and Lydia had been there to see him break down as his mating-rune burned and faded into a scar. The sign of a mate dying. But then Jace was alive, again, and there was no way Alec would leave him out of sight. Magnus was more than fine with that arrangement.

"Here are the bedrooms. Everyone is free to pick one. I'd like for Madzie's to be between ours though, Cat", suggested Magnus. "And then I'd also suggest we regroup in say two hours? Head out for dinner together? My treat."

"My favorite words out of your mouth, Magnus. Dinner and my treat", grinned Simon.

He had one arm around each of his girls as they entered one of the bedrooms together. Luke chose the one opposite Cat's, while Lydia picked the one opposite Alec, Magnus and Jace's. Magnus smiled pleasantly as he went to get Madzie settled in her room. She was very excited about the beach-vacation. He smiled gently as he helped her put her clothes away.

"And... And when we get back, I will stay with you?", asked Madzie softly.

She turned hopeful eyes on Magnus while Magnus hung a purple-pink dress up. "If that is where you want to live, sweet pea. That's why we're on this vacation. If you want to live with me and Jace and Alec, you can. But if you want to stay with Catarina, you can do that too. It's all up to you."

"Okay", nodded Madzie and wiggled her nose.

Smiling, Magnus smoothed her hair down and kissed the top of her head. "If you need or want anything, you can always come to one of us, okay, princess?"

She nodded as he left the bedroom to head to his own. There was absolutely no surprise to how he found his boyfriends. Jace was sitting on Alec's lap and Alec had his wings wrapped around the blonde. Magnus smiled sadly at them. He had been heartbroken when Alec had announced that Jace was dead, but he couldn't even begin how Alec must have felt, to have their matebond break.

"Is there any place for me too, my angels?", asked Magnus gently.

The wings opened even as he was still speaking, Alec beckoning him close. And even after all those months now, Magnus still marveled at the fact that the mated pair loved him just as much as they loved each other. That they had a place for him in their matebond, that they had this love for him and offered him a family, turned his loft into a proper home.

"No more dying for you, sweetheart", whispered Magnus and kissed Jace briefly.

"Yes, yes. I know", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes.

Smiling, Magnus leaned up to also kiss Alec, until the alpha relaxed in his hold, knowing that with Magnus at their side, all three of them were safe. Magnus knew this vacation was exactly what they all needed. Hopefully, it would help Alec come to terms with what had happened too.

/break\

"Okay. Tell me I'm not imagining that", demanded Clary as she let herself fall down onto the blanket, right next to Jace. "Tell me I'm not going insane."

She hit Jace on the shoulder and pointed over to where Luke and Cat were playing water-ball against Isabelle and Simon. Jace blinked slowly as he looked up from the sandcastle he was currently building with Madzie just next to their blanket. Magnus didn't even bother looking up from his book, neither did Lydia and Alec look up from their chessboard.

"You're not", chorused Magnus, Lydia, Alec and Jace.

Luke said something that made Catarina laugh and hit him on the upper arm. The two had been flirting ever since their vacation had started. Magnus smiled idly. The nurse and the policeman. The warlock and the werewolf. What a nice match they made.

"They started flirting when they met at the Hunter's Moon, after we took down Valentine. You remember how joyous, boisterous and affectionate Luke was", replied Magnus, turning the page on his book. "Cat found it utterly adorable and suggested to take home a stray puppy. I supported that idea, after all I do like to take home stray... owls."

He got smacked in the face by two different owl wings, Alec not even dignifying him with a look while Jace huffed and glared at him. Madzie giggled from where she was shielded by Jace's other wing. Grinning at the girl, he playfully nudged her with that wing.

"Cheeky little goldfish", chided Jace. "Buttercup, why don't you take _auntie_ Clary and look for some shells to decorate our castle? I think Clary is having an existential crisis here."

Still giggling, Madzie grabbed Clary's hand and tugged her along. Sighing, Jace collapsed backward and snuggled up to Magnus, spreading one hand out on Magnus' sixpack greedily.

"I think Luke and Catarina make quite the pair", pointed Lydia out as she moved a pawn on the board. "They're quite... cute. Tell me again why I'm alone among couples?"

"Madzie is single too", replied Alec without missing a beat, just before pausing. "Oh dear. One day, Madzie won't be single. She... She'll start bringing home boys or girls..."

"...I feel bad for every suitor", drawled Lydia, looking from Alec to Jace and then to Magnus.

"Aw, thanks for the word of confidence, Lyd", snickered Jace, kissing Magnus' neck.

/break\

The Lightwoods ruled the New York Institute with firm but fair actions. Alexander Lightwood and his omega, Jace Lightwood Herondale. Isabelle, Clary and Lydia were their best team. They had wonderful relations to the vampires through Simon, to the werewolves through Luke and of course to the warlocks through their shared lover Magnus. The Clave approved of how they were ruling, or so Imogen Herondale claimed as she visited New York months after the war had ended.

She stayed for dinner, to meet her now official great-grand-daughter Madison Bane.

"She's a sweetheart", whispered Imogen with pride, her gray heron-wings flared up protectively.

Madzie and Jace sat at the piano together, playing something they had learned just to impress Imogen. And impressing her they did. Not so much through the piano piece – though it was beautiful and Madzie had learned a lot from Jace – but more so through seeing how much Jace loved Madzie, how much Madzie loved Jace. Alec next to Imogen grunted in agreement.

"She's our pride and joy", whispered Alec lowly.

"And you have no problem with your grandson adopting a warlock?", asked Magnus casually.

"I... had been skeptical when I first met you, Magnus", conceded Imogen reluctantly. "I would have preferred my grandson in a traditional alpha-omega relationship, yes. But what you did for Jace, for us all, during the war... And I can see the love you hold for him." She paused for a moment and regarded Magnus and Alec, how they leaned into one another, seeking comfort in such a gentle and innocent way, while both of them were watching Jace and Madzie with loving eyes. "I mean, I would prefer if this one would make my grandson some Shadowhunter-heirs, but as far as first great-grandchildren go, Madison seems to be a true pearl."

Alec blushed a furious red that made Imogen and Magnus laugh loud enough to draw the attention of Madzie and Jace. Raising one curious eyebrow, Jace walked back toward them and took a seat between Alec and Imogen. Madzie ran over to stand in front of Imogen, looking up at her curiously.

"Did you like it, gran-gran?", asked Madzie eagerly.

"Yes, it was very beautiful, sweetie", nodded Imogen, eyes glistering as she smiled at the girl.

For so many years, Imogen had thought she was all alone. Having lost her son and her daughter-in-law and her grandchild, having her own mate die not long after, heartbroken over their loss. And yet she had to try to be strong somehow. To keep going without anyone or anything to keep her going.

And here she stood, a smiling little child, _the future_. Jace reached a gentle wing out for Madzie. Her grandson was alive, he was happy, he was safe, he had two mates to love him and he had adopted a wonderful, bright little daughter. Creating a family not just for himself, but also for Imogen.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: The Two Owls thing was supposed to be a two-shot but then someone told me that the Heron in Herondale is actually a bird and somehow I had the image of Imogen with heron-wings stuck in my head and really wanted to include that in the series and then more things piled up that got me interested and oh well, I wrote another story :D" But this is deeefinitely the end of it.  
_

 _Now, concerning Imogen. I feel like canon!Imogen currently has the potential to go either way. Be a selfish woman who uses Jace for her own agenda and just sees him as a replacement for Stephen. Or be genuinely grateful to still have her grandson and truly love Jace. In this story, I wanted to go with good!Imogen. For one, because Jace deserves to catch a break and for another, because I think that the flock-dynamics would heavily influence her too._


End file.
